1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each image display device (or display) may have a unique gamut. The gamut may or may not correspond to standardized gamut (e.g., sRGB or NTSC) input image signal (source). Also, hues and saturations of colors may vary, and limits of saturation may differ for different display devices. Consequently, inaccuracies may develop when attempting to display an image.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a chromaticity diagram of an XYZ color system which includes a display gamut (GMTD) and a source gamut (GMTS). The source gamut is a gamut standardized according to sRGB or NTSC.
In general, it is possible to quadrate locations of white colors of the display gamut and source gamut (sRGB). Locations of chromatic colors may not be quadrated due to a gamut difference between the display gamut and source gamut (sRGB). In FIG. 1, as saturation increases, the display gamut deviates to a long wavelength side (a direction with a small angle in a saturation circle), compared to source gamut (sRGB).
As a result, blue and green colors BD and GD of the display gamut exist outside the source gamut. Also, blue and green colors BS and GS of the source gamut exist outside of display gamut. Also, a red color RD of the display gamut exists outside the source gamut, but a red color RS of the source gamut exists inside the display gamut.
In this case, a display may only express color in the display gamut. Because only colors in the display gamut are expressed, a color of a hue corresponding to a location of GS or BS may not be expressed. If an input image signal distributed in the source gamut (sRGB) is used to control a display panel without modification, a color of a tone corresponding to a primary location of RS may be expressed as a color of a tone corresponding to a location of RD.